


Breakfast Potion

by Lilly_C



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of the Sugar Puff drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 1x01 - for some reason series 1 doesn't have ep titles.
> 
> Watched the ep on ITV Player earlier.

Scribbs quickly downed the blended concoction of overly sweet cereal and non fat milk. "I needed that," she said tipping the empty glass at her friend and partner. "Sure you won't have a glass Ash, I don't want to waste it."

"Positive Scribbs, positive."

"It really is yummy."

Ash shook her head. Watching her partner drink Sugar Puffs was like watching a 3 year old morph into a 30 year old. "Sugar Puffs are not yummy, they're disgusting and they taste like polystyrene bits that have been coated in seven kinds of sugar."

"Lighten up Ash."

"I am bursting with energy."

Scribbs chuckled. "Yeah and cynicism."


End file.
